Insanity of the Woods
Insanity of the Woods is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixty-third case of the game. It is the ninth case of Berrini and the third case in Wandering Woods. Plot As the player and Luke explored the woods for potential evidence of the animal trafficking operation, they soon discovered the dead body of hermit Elmo Parrot, a tree branch piercing his chest. Per Beatriz’s autopsy, the victim was impaled while alive and suffered a slow and painful death. They first suspected activist Ronald Wisdom as it was discovered that he was once an arsonist, businessman Shawn Deforest as the victim wasn’t letting him cut down a part of the forest to build a new building as well as mysterious gentleman Dan Mackellar who claimed to not know the victim and that he would never kill someone after meeting a great man back in Canada. Later, Nikolai informed the duo that the victim was frequently seen at an abandoned mine. There, the duo found evidence to add tour guide Cathy Diamond as the victim scared the tourists away enough to make her lose funds as well as young woman Rozannah Clayton because she was revealed to be the victim’s daughter who didn’t want anything to do with the madman that was her father. Then, someone reported that a suspicious individual had brought dynamite in the mine, who then was revealed to be Shawn. However in the end, the team arrested Rozannah for the murder. She denied her involvement in the murder of her father even after they showed her the evidence. After Luke falsely accused her of having removed the victim’s heart, she exclaimed that she never took out his heart. The sudden exclamation made her admit to the murder. Although she confessed to the murder, Rozannah refused to explain what made her go far enough to murder her father, forcing the duo to send her to trial. Judge Marrakchi, disgusted by the heartless young woman, sentenced her to 50 years in prison for the heinous crime. After the trial, Raj asked the player to go with him to visit Rozannah to figure out why she slew the victim. After Rozannah accidentally let loose that she should've not left them behind, Raj and the player decided to search the victim’s cabin. There, they found legal documents explaining the recent disappearances of animals, but they were marked denied due to false claims. According to Raj and Jordan, it was discovered that Rozannah was the one to have refused the claims of the obvious signs of the trafficking. However Rozannah told them that Elmo should've shut up before refusing to say another word. Meanwhile, Ronald came to the station to tell the player that he had saw someone enter the mine with several animal cages. With the help of Luke and Kendra, the player discovered a cage containing an number of animals. Per Kendra, it was woylies, an endangered species. Soon Kendra discovered that the cages had been transported via train. After Chief Crosby heard of the news, he sent the player to the train station to try and identify whoever had brought an endangered species to be sent illegally. Summary Victim *'Elmo Parrot' (found pierced on a tree branch) Murder Weapon *'Tree Branches' Killer *'Rozannah Clayton' Suspects Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect eats lobster bisque *The suspect listens to Dayglo Satsuma Appearance *The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect eats lobster bisque *The suspect listens to Dayglo Satsuma Profile *The suspect eats lobster bisque *The suspect listens to Dayglo Satsuma Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect wears feathers Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect eats lobster bisque *The suspect listens to Dayglo Satsuma Appearance *The suspect wears feathers Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect eats lobster bisque *The suspect listens to Dayglo Satsuma Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect wears feathers Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer smokes. *The killer eats lobster bisque. *The killer listens to Dayglo Satsuma. *The killer has black hair. *The killer wears feathers. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lonely Woods. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloodstained Neckerchief, Soaked Paper; Murder Weapon Found: Tree Branches; New Suspect: Ronald Wisdom) *Talk to Ronald Wisdom about the murder. *Examine Soaked Paper. (Result: Hermit Map; New Crime Scene: Victim's Cabin) *Investigate Victim's Cabin. (Clues: Broken Badge, Locked Phone) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Unknown Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Shawn Deforest Identified; New Suspect: Shawn Deforest) *Ask Shawn Deforest why his badge was in the victim's cabin. *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked; New Suspect: Dan Mackellar) *Interrogate Dan Mackellar about the victim. *Examine Bloodstained Neckerchief. (Result: Strange Liquid) *Analyze Strange Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lobster bisque) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned Mine. (Clues: Locked Case, Torn Brochure, Faded Bracelet) *Examine Torn Brochure. (Result: Tour Brochure; New Suspect: Cathy Diamond) *Ask Cathy Diamond if she saw the victim. (Attribute: Cathy eats lobster bisque and smokes) *Examine Faded Bracelet. (Result: Bracelet's Name; New Suspect: Rozannah Clayton) *Talk to Rozannah Clayton about her bracelet in the mine. (Attribute: Rozannah smokes) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Music Player Unlocked) *Analyze Music Player. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to Dayglo Satsuma; New Crime Scene: Giant Tree) *Investigate Giant Tree. (Clues: Damaged Sign, Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Footage Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (12:00:00) *Confront Dan Mackellar about the victim interrupting his recording. (Attribute: Dan listens to Dayglo Satsuma and eats lobster bisque) *Examine Damaged Sign. (Result: Brown Flakes) *Examine Brown Flakes. (Result: Tobacco Pipe Ash; Attribute: Shawn smokes) *Ask Shawn about the victim protesting his actions to damage the forest. (Attribute: Shawn listens to Dayglo Satsuma and eats lobster bisque) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Mine Cart. (Clues: Faded Paper, Locked Tube, Victim's Satchel) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Birth Certificate) *Confront Rozannah about her biological father. (Attribute: Rozannah eats lobster bisque and listens to Dayglo Satsuma) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Note to Victim) *Confront Cathy about her angry note to the victim. (Attribute: Cathy listens to Dayglo Satsuma) *Examine Locked Tube. (Result: Research) *Analyze Research. (09:00:00) *Confront Ronald about once being an arsonist. (Attribute: Ronald smokes, listens to Dayglo Satsuma and eats lobster bisque) *Investigate Cabin Entrance. (Result: Bushes, Bloody Branch) *Examine Bushes. (Result: Victim's Knife) *Analyze Victim's Knife. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Bloody Branch. (Result: Bloodstained Fuzz) *Analyze Bloodstained Fuzz. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears feathers) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Wandering with the Sins (3/6). (No stars) Wandering with the Sins (3/6) *Interrogate Rozannah Clayton again in prison. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Cabin. (Clue: Faded Folders) *Examine Faded Folders. (Result: Files on Animals) *Analyze Animal Files. (06:00:00) *Examine File's Signature. (Result: Rozannah's Signature) *Confront Rozannah about the vanished animals. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Ronald what he saw near the abandoned mines. *Investigate Abandoned Mine. (Result: Stack of Cages) *Examine Cages' Lock. (Result: Cages Unlocked) *Examine Cages' Tag. (Result: Species Revealed) *Analyze Woylies. (09:00:00) *Get the analysis report from Kendra Addison. (Reward: Save Animals Badge) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Wandering Woods